


Vilomah

by CloudSpires1295



Series: Shay 'verse [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Episode: s14e08 Byzantium, Gen, sisfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudSpires1295/pseuds/CloudSpires1295
Summary: Vilomah. Sanskrit for "against the natural order". A parent should never have to bury their child.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester & Shailene "Shay" Winchester
Series: Shay 'verse [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/637277
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Vilomah

**Author's Note:**

> Some dialogue was taken verbatim from the episode itself; the quotes, show, and characters are NOT mine.

Shay brushed a lock of hair away from Jack’s forehead, well used to the unnaturally high level of heat coming off of his skin. She spent a few seconds tucking the errant lock back into place, and then traced her fingers along the edge of his face to cup his cheek. The nephilim smiled tiredly at her beneath the oxygen mask, leaning into her touch. The warmth of budding tears began niggling at the Hunter’s lower lids.

Jack’s tenuous grip on the base of the mask began to slacken and his eyelids began to flutter, face going slack while his eyes rolled towards the back of his head. Shay removed her hand from his face, taking his hand instead as she waited for the inevitable. Sam did the same on his side of the bed, first gently taking the oxygen mask from him and setting it aside. The two siblings shared a tearful look over their adopted son’s body, listening to his labored breathing as it stuttered and stalled in his chest.

Shay raised Jack’s hand to her lips and kissed it tenderly. Children had never been a blip on her radar, being a Hunter and all, but losing this… losing _Jack_ hurt something awful. A few tears managed to escape, trickling unimpeded down her cheeks. She could barely feel his pulse through his wrist, the beat had slowed so.

“Say hi to your mom from us, kiddo,” Shay murmured, “and tell her we’re sorry you came to see her so soon.” After a few tense seconds of Jack fighting to draw breath, his eyes fluttered closed and his body went slack. One last tiny puff of air passed his lips and then… silence.

The warmth was already starting to leach out of his fingers.

Shay kissed his hand one more time before placing it on his chest, tears falling in earnest now. Sam did the same with his other hand, carefully arranging them on his torso. She fussed with the sheets, tucking them a little closer around him as if it would help.

Dean and Cas appeared in the doorway, the latter having gone after the Hunter after he’d left the room in upset over the unfairness of the situation. They both paused just inside Jack’s room, sensing the distinct lack of life of the room. Sam’s shaking lips parted, “he’s gone.”

Shay, upon looking away from the nephilim’s slack face, saw what little light still remained in her twin’s eyes die out in that moment. She stood from her chair and leaned down to kiss Jack’s forehead before leaving the room.

*S*S*S*S*

When Shay returned, after taking a moment to get her emotions back under control, her brothers and Cas were all out in the hall. Dean was standing in the middle, one arm wrapped around his middle and the other hand squeezing the bridge of his nose, with Sam on his left and Cas on his right when she rounded the corner.

All three looked up briefly when she padded up, hands shoved deep into the pockets of her hoodie. She stopped a few feet shy of her twin and stood akimbo, waiting for one of them to speak.

“Maybe we should… start thinking about next steps.” Cas spoke haltingly, eyes trained on the floor. The uncertainty in his voice made the statement sound more like a question. Dean lowered his hand from his face, deadened eyes staring at a spot just over his sister’s head.

“Wake and a bonfire,” he intoned, briefly picking at his nails before tucking his hand over his opposite elbow, “Hunter style. It’s what Jack would’ve wanted.”

A few seconds of silence and then Shay’s mouth opened and she was speaking unconsciously, “’ _wake and a bonfire_ ’ and that’s it? Our kid’s just _gone_?” Her voice was hoarse from the crying she’d done in her room.

“What more do you want, Shay?” Dean’s gaze shifted down to meet hers tiredly, “what the hell else can we do for him now?”

“It’s not enough,” she shook her head agitatedly, looking instead at the wall, “I-it’s just not enough. Nothing’s ever going to _be_ _enough_.”

Sam pushed off of the wall and left, headed back the way she came from. Cas went to follow, but Dean stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Shay turned to watch her little brother disappear around the bend, but made no move to follow him.

“Your brother is in pain.” Cas looked down at the hand on his shoulder as if it’d personally offended him, and then at Shay, who returned his gaze with bloodshot eyes.

“Just let him be.”

“He needs his space.”

Dean and Shay shared a look, and the former expanded further, “we’re gonna give it to him,” before releasing his hold on the angel’s shoulder and heading in the opposite direction that Sam had gone. Shay darted around Cas and caught Dean’s arm before he could get far, pulling him to a stop. The Hunter turned to look at his sister tiredly, and she mimed holding a phone to her ear and mouthed ‘ _mom?_ ’

“That’s the plan.” He replied, holding his phone up. She nodded and let him go, padding back down the hall in the direction of the kitchen.

_I don’t know how we’re gonna come back from this…_

**Author's Note:**

> [*~*CloudSpires1295*~*](https://asphodel2310.tumblr.com/)


End file.
